To Save A Child
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: While hunting with her family, Renesmee finds a small little girl. The Cullen's take her in and take care of her. Will they love her and raise her as their own? A re-make of You Are My Sunshine. My new friend ActressCeCe is helping me write this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction World! This is a re-make of You Are My Sunshine. But, I am having a new friend of mine on here name Actres CeCe who is going to help me write this story. Some of the chapters will be mine, and some will be hers. Some of the wording on this chapter is her wording and some of it is mine. ActressCeCe also came up with the name title!**

**Let me know what you guys think of the re-make!**

**Chapter 1: RPOV**

I was watching TV when my parents walked into the room. They were holding hands and smiling like the couple of lovebirds they are. I rolled my eyes but couldn't resist smiling too; they just looked so happy together.

"Renesmee?" Mom said to get my attention.

I looked up at her. "Yes?"

"We are going hunting with your aunts and uncles so Grandma and Grandpa will be looking after you until tomorrow. Please be good," Mom said.

"Can I PLEASE go too?" I asked.

They looked at each other and Dad gave a slight shake of his head.

"We'll be back tomorrow Nessie, just stay with your grandparents," Dad said.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I begged, batting my eyelashes.

They looked at each other again. They seemed to be communicating with their minds even though Dad was the only mind-reader.

"Well, I guess so. You've been pretty good lately," Mom said.

Dad nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" I cheered.

Just then, my pixie aunt bounded down the stairs and almost crashed into Dad.

"Make sure to change out of those clothes! I just bought them and I don't want them to get dirty!" Alice said happily.

After changing into appropriate clothes, the seven of us said goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa and set off into the woods. We split up a little so that we didn't get in each other's way. I was getting dark out, but since I was part vampire, I could see fine. I was just about to tackle a deer when I heard a cry of pain. I wandered over to the place where the sound had come from and was shocked at the sight.

"Mom! Dad! Come quick!" I called out in panic.

They raced over to me and gasped when they saw the bloodied girl lying on the ground. She had a nice big gash on her right leg and there was glass in her lip. She clutched onto a brown bear like it was the only thing she cared about. Maybe it was.

"Momma, Daddy, we have to take her to Grandpa," I said, almost begging.

"We certainly aren't going to leave her out here," Mom said.

Dad nodded and slowly bent down in front of the girl. She tried to move away but because of her injury, she didn't get very far.

"Hey Sweetheart, it's all right. We won't hurt you. I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella and my daughter Nessie. My father is a doctor so I will take you to him and he will take care of you. May I pick you up?" Dad asked kindly.

The girl nodded weakly.

Dad carefully scooped her up and we walked at human pace toward the house. We weren't very far away so it would only take about five minutes to get back. We talked along the way to pass the time.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"S-Sophie," she stuttered.

"How old are you?" Dad asked.

"Eight," she answered with a bit more confidence.

"Hey I'm eight too!" I said.

Well, I was actually two, but I looked like I was eight. Anyway . . .

"Alright, we're here. Are you ready to feel better?" Dad asked.

Sophie sighed but nodded. Yeah, I knew the feeling.

Just as we got to the door, Grandma opened it to greet us.

"Well hello! Why are you back so - oh my."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was also written by ActressCeCe. Some of them are her words, and some of them are mine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Renesmee's POV**

"Carlisle, come quickly!" my grandmother shouted, panic clearly in her voice. My grandfather was instantly at her side, worry and shock plastered all over his face. God he was such a doctor.

"Renesmee, what happened?!" he asked.

"We were hunting when I heard a cry for help. I found her and called for Momma and Daddy. Now we are back here WAITING FOR YOU TO HELP HER!" I yelled in his face.

"Renesmee," Dad warned.

Mom came over to hug me.

"I couldn't just leave her there," I said as tears started to trickle down my face.

"You did the right thing," Grandpa said with a reassuring smile.

I looked back at the poor girl in Daddy's arms. I felt so bad for her.

"Edward, Jasper, I need you upstairs. Everyone else just wait down here until I tell you to come up," Grandpa instructed.

We all took a seat on the couch as the three of them went upstairs.

**Carlisle's POV:**

When I saw the injured and frightened child in my son's arms, I was shocked and heartbroken. I hated to see anyone in pain. I was curious about the child's past but the only important thing now was to help her. After Renesmee was born, I had set up a small exam room complete with a hospital bed and x-ray machine in case she were to ever get hurt. I hadn't needed so far, but it came in handy as of now.

"Edward, lay her down on the bed and calm her down the best you can. Jasper, bring me the heart monitor, examining tools, and IV equipment over here please," I said.

After snapping me an army salute, Jasper did as he was told. Old habits die hard, I guess. I turned back to Edward and saw him struggling to get the girl on the bed. First he tried laying her down, and then sitting up, but she just wasn't having that. I had to suppress a chuckle; it was just so adorable. I could see that Edward was about to give up when he got an idea.

"How about we make a deal? You lay down on the table like a good girl, and I let you hold your bear the entire time we treat you," Edward compromised.

Slowly and unwillingly, the girl relaxed and allowed Edward to lay her down. As promised, he handed her the bear.

"That's it Sweetie, just relax. Carlisle's a good doctor and will help you feel better. You won't be in pain anymore and - "Edward didn't get to finish his statement. The girl had slipped under the table with her bear and was hiding from us.

"Dammit," Edward cursed.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter wasn't written from my new friend Actress CeCe. Thanks Actress CeCe for doing such a great job on the chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Carlisle's POV:

I decided to give the child some space for a while. We were still setting up anyway and she obviously wasn't ready to be treated. I had to admit that I was quite impressed at her little trick on Edward. I knew that deep down it amused him but he was too worried to have a sense of humor right now. We were soon set up and there was nothing more that we could prepare. I crouched down by the bed and peered at the child that hid under it.

"Sweetheart, my name is Carlisle. Can you tell me what your name is?" I asked softly. I needed her to get used to me before I tried to treat her.

"Sophie," she said quietly.

"That's a pretty name. Does your toy have a name?" I asked with a smile.

"Fuzzy," she answered.

"Do you think Fuzzy could handle getting examined by me?" I asked.

After a minute of thought, she nodded.

"Wonderful! Why don't you and Fuzzy come sit up on the bed so I can take a look at you?" I suggested.

She nodded and crawled out from under the bed. I helped her sit on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room nervously. I got her attention with a reassuring smile and introducing the matter at hand.

"I'm going to put these three stickers on you and they will show me what your heart looks like and how fast it's beating," I told her.

"Fuzzy first," she said.

I smiled. "That I can handle."

I put the stickers on the bear and winked at Jasper, who then powered up the machine. While he did that, I put the stickers on Sophie and turned the monitor to show her.

"That's your's and Fuzzy's heartbeats. They look good to me," I said.

I gave her a moment to relax as I made a checklist in my head of what I needed to do. It was quite a long one. I wanted to get it over with an put Sophie to bed as fast as possible.

Jasper's POV:

Watching Carlisle interact with Sophie was quite amazing. He convinced her so easily, and she was even beginning to relax a little. I knew that Carlisle had pediatric training in him, but I didn't know how much. I would have to ask him later.

"Jasper, could you please get the IV kit?" Carlisle asked.

I grabbed it and walked to the bedside and mentally prepared myself for the horrid task of sticking a needle into a little girl's arm. I looked over at Carlisle, hoping that he would take over, but instead he gestured for me to proceed. Edward was talking to Sophie so she wouldn't look at me and see what I was about to do. I tied the tourniquet around her arm and searched for a good vein. I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me. I looked over at him to make sure that this vein would work. After getting his approval, I set the needle gently on her skin. I tried to put it in, but my hands wouldn't obey my mind. I looked over at Carlisle helplessly. He gave me a knowing smile and took over. I backed away so that I wouldn't have to watch. I could still hear him pierce the skin and of course Sophie's sudden scream of pain.

"Take it out!" she begged.

Carlisle secured it and rubbed Sophie's shoulder in effort to comfort. Edward had to restrain her because she kept trying to pull out the IV and whap Carlisle in the head. Whatever friendship they had formed minutes ago was gone baby, gone.

Carlisle did a general exam which Sophie didn't fight him too much on. Taking her temperature was a challenge but not impossible. Treating her wounds wasn't very pleasant, none of this was. As soon as she found out she would get a piece of candy when it was over, she was the most compliant patient. We let her have a break while she enjoyed her treat. The blood test was next, which Carlisle told me I would be performing. I wasn't thrilled, but I did need the practice. It was only a simple finger prick, I could handle it.

"Darlin', I'm going to do a little blood draw so that I know you're healthy. It won't hurt as much as the IV, and you'll get a cookie after," I said, bracing myself for her reaction.

"Okay," she said agreeably.

I was surprised to say the least. I grabbed the instrument and quickly jabbed it into her finger before she could change her mind. She let out a little yelp but it definitely wasn't as bad as the IV. I gave her a cookie as Carlisle, Edward, and I looked at her blood test results.

"She seems healthy, but she hasn't had any vaccinations. Ever. That's a problem," Carlisle said.

"How many would she need to be up to date?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Nine."

I winced. I might not be able to help with this. I love helping people, but I just don't understand how Carlisle can do it everyday. Then again, Carlisle can do just about anything.

"Child, you need to be vaccinated for a few things. You will be receiving nine injections but I promise I will do it quickly and with as little pain as possible," Carlisle told her.

"NO!" she screamed and tried to get off the table. Luckily Edward had her in a firm grip once again.

Carlisle came at her with the first syringe. Sophie screamed and kicked at him.

"Sophie," Dad warned.

I scrambled around the room trying to find something to write on. I finally found a notepad and quickly scribbled a note on it. I held it in front of Dad's face.

'Take it easy on her, she's been through a lot today' it read.

Carlisle nodded and put down the syringe.

"Edward, Jasper, out," he instructed.

We left the room confused and worried.

Carlisle's POV:

Jasper was very right; I needed to give Sophie a break. As soon as Edward let go and left she scrambled under the bed, and I let her. I crouched down beside it and peered under at her. She looked very afraid.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to inject you now. I just want to talk to you, please come out," I said.

She gave no sign of moving.

I sighed and crawled under the bed to sit by her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She sat in my lap and cried in my shoulder. I had really frightened her, but she needed these vaccines. I wanted her to trust me though, she needed someone to trust.

"Shh, it's all right," I said along with other comforting words. Slowly she began to calm down and she looked up at me with puffy red eyes. I stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," I said. What on Earth was this child apologizing for?

"I'll let you give me one shot, but if I don't like it, will you not do any more?" she asked.

I smiled down at her. "We'll see."

I wasn't going to promise her that


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4. I wrote this one. Some of you were concerned about Jasper helping Edward and Carlisle with Sophie. In our story, he is pretty well controlled. I just thought we should point that out! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Carlisle's POV

After what seemed like forever, I managed to talk Sophie into coming out for under the bed. I was worried that her IV would have come out, but to my Surprise, it didn't.

While I gently lifted the child onto the bed, I mentally called Edward to tell him that he and Jasper can come in. They both came in, worry on both of their faces.

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"Fine for know. But this won't be easy. Jasper, I'll need you to hold Sophie while Edward and I give her the injections." I said.

"Darlin, I am going to get on the bed with you while Carlisle and Edward gives you your injections okay?" Jasper said.

Sophie started to whimper, and I felt bad for doing this to her. But she needed these to help her stay healthy.

"Edward, pleas go get the injections ready." I said.

"Sure dad." He walked to the cabinet to get them.

I walked over to the wall that had the gloves on them. I grabbed a couple of pairs, one pair for me, the other for Edward. I then went to the sink to wash my hands.

I mentally told Edward to do the same when he was done getting the injections ready. When he was done, he washed his hands and then brought the tray over to the bed.

Poor Sophie, her eyes got as big as saucers when she saw all of the injections.

"No, no, no. I'll be good. Please, no shots." She said. She was close to tears.

" Oh Sweetheart, this isn't a punishment. You need these shots to keep you healthy and safe. It will be a quick pinch and then over before you know it. Edward is going to help me and Jasper is going to hold you while we do them." I explained gently to her.

Jasper got on the bed and gently pulled Sophie into his lap. He wrapped his arms and legs around her so she couldn't get away.

"It's okay darlin, they just want to help you. I'm right here." Jasper said.

I nodded at him in approval. I put on my gloves and Sophie winced. I didn't blame her.

I put the tray of injections onto the edge of the bed. Edward washed his hands and put the gloves on to.

" Okay sweetie, I am going to give you the first injection. Jasper and Edward are going to help you be calm. It is just going to be a little pinch, then it will be over. I am going to give it to you in your right arm okay?" I said.

All I got for a answer was a soft whimper. Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on her back and Edward was holding her hand.

I quickly used a achocol whip and then I said " Deep breath little one, try not to think of it."

Sophie tried to move her ark away, but Jasper grabbed it quickly. She burried her head in his chest. She started to hyperventilate though as the needle got closer. Not a good sign.

" Her hands are starting to get clammy." Edward said.

" Okay. Keep an eye on her." I said.

Edward nodded his head.

" One, two, three. Little pinch real quick." I quickly gave her the injection and of course she yelped.

"Are you okay Sophie?" Jasper asked.

No response. I could tell she was starting to loose color in her cheeks and she was going to faint


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 from ActressCeCe!**

Chapter 5: Carlisle's POV:

"Lay her down!" I instructed Jasper.

He managed to get he down just as her eyes rolled back. I went to the bottom of the bed and elevated her feet slightly. She moaned a few times before becoming silent.

"That's it, just sleep," I murmured.

Edward looked at me with a raised brow. "Why do you want her to sleep?" he asked.

"Well, it's not exactly sleeping. She's more like relaxing within her own body, if that makes sense. When a person faints it means that their bodies need time to recuperate," I explained.

"Why did she have to lay down and put her feet up?" Jasper asked.

"If a person isn't allowed to relax when they faint, keeping them upright could cause a seizure. Also elevating her feet will help it pass more quickly," I told him.

After about three minutes, Sophie slowly started to come aware. She moaned a few times and twitched.

"I . . . don't . . . feel . . . so . . . good," she said in between panicked breathing.

"I'm sure you don't. Just relax and give it time to pass. Have you ever fainted before?" I asked.

"No," she breathed.

"Once the feeling goes away, you'll feel very tired. I'll give you plenty of time to relax before I move you," I told her.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. The heart monitor was still beeping wildly but the numbers slowly dwindled. I wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arms and found that her blood pressure was a little low from fainting, but that it was getting back to normal at a steady pace. Fainting was a really scary experience for anybody, but it usually wasn't that big of a deal as long as it didn't turn into a seizure. Seizures could lead to comas and all that fun stuff.

I heard my phone ring in the other room. Promising that I would be back in a minute, I left Edward and Jasper to tend to the little girl. I picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Dr. Cullen. This is Elizabeth Moore from the hospital," the woman said. She was the hospital administrator. Getting calls from her usually weren't a good sign.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" I asked.

"A seventeen-car collision happened just off the highway and many of the people need surgery. There are currently only two surgeons working right now and we really need another. Plus there is a girl in pediatrics who needs a hernia repair. We really need you to come in, Carlisle," she said.

Edward and Jasper would be able to handle Sophie while the hospital needed me. Deciding that I really didn't have a choice, I said, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Great. Thank you," she said and hung up.

I raced back into the exam room.

"I am needed at the hospital so I need the two of you to take care of Sophie. I should be back by ten in the morning tomorrow. Please tel the family what's going on," I told them.

With that I raced down the stairs to my black Mercedes.

Jasper's POV:

Carlisle said to give Sophie plenty of time to relax, so taking care of her shouldn't be too much of a challenge. Edward was downstairs telling everybody why Dad had left so abruptly and updating them on Sophie's current status.

"I'm gonna throw up!" Sophie cried, pulling me from my thoughts. Her stomach heaved.

I had the wastebasket under her chin in seconds. Luckily the first heave was a dry one, but she wasn't so fortunate on the second one. Or third or fourth. All of the candy and cookies that she had earlier were gone, leaving her stomach empty. When the vomiting took a break, I guided her into the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time for the fifth round. Since there was nothing left in her stomach, only bile came up. Sophie was crying and that really didn't help. She vomited again and there was nothing I could do about it. I held her hair back as she threw up for the seventh time.

By the eleventh time I was starting to get a little worried. It didn't look like it was going to stop and a little bit of blood was coming up every time she vomited. I wished Dad were here.

Four minutes after the thirteenth round, I saw Sophie's stomach relax and her breathing slowed down.

"Are you okay now Darlin'? I asked.

She nodded. "I think so, but my stomach hurts."

"That's normal. Why are you still crying? Does it hurt that bad?" I asked.

"No, look," she said. She held out her arm. The IV was missing.

"Oh no," I said aloud.

Think Jasper, think! "I'll be right back," I told Sophie.

I stepped out of the bathroom and dialed Dad's cell phone number. He was probably too busy to pick up, but I had to try.

By some miracle, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad! It's Jasper! Sophie's sick! Long story short, she threw up fourteen times and her IV came out. She can't eat or drink, and I can't put an IV in!" I panicked.

He sighed. "Jasper, you know how to do it, you just don't want to. There is no way that I can leave right now. I have a surgery in three minutes and I need to get down there. I've already lost two patients and I have to do everything I can to no lose another."

"But Dad!"

"Would you rather stick an IV in a girl's arm and keep her alive or carry her body off to the morgue?"

I swallowed. "Is that how you look at things?"

"That is exactly how I look at things. Now I have to go, goodbye and have faith. Edward will help you," he said.

"Bye," I said and snapped the phone shut.


End file.
